Little Bee
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: This is a short story to compliment 'Worthy.' It reveals Bianca's beau and more on her relationship with Draco. Also a glimpse into DM/HG future.


Little Bee

'When in Rome, do as the Muggles do,' thought George Weasley as he walked the cobblestone streets from their hotel to get some pastries and slices of frittata for the family breakfast from a very Muggle cafe. However, he did enjoy the Muggle summer outfits. Then he saw her in a burnt umber mini dress, legs, fantastic arse beneath a mane of long jet black hair. As he ordered, he continued enjoying the view from behind. With his order in hand, he treated himself to one last lingering view. Then she turned so he could see her oval face, brown eyes, full lips and olive complexion. 'Gorgeous,' he thought as she walked past him.

When he turned, she stood two feet in front of him with a smile that made his knees turn to mush. "Which is your favorite part?" He just stared as she motioned down the length of her form, unable to think of a quip. "Well Rosso, maybe you can decide tomorrow?" For the rest of the day, he pondered that encounter while the family toured several ancient Roman Muggle sites.

The next day before the family even awakened, he left a note letting them know he went walking and he would be back with breakfast at 8:30. He spotted her sitting at a small table at the usual cafe. He debated whether or not to join her when she turned. She smiled and motioned him to sit. Promptly a waiter brought a hot tea, pastry and frittata for him and an Expresso and frittata for her. "Don't look so shocked Rosso. I knew you would be here so I ordered for you so you wouldn't have to wait." He just sat dumbfounded. "Have you decided your favorite?"

"Everything," he answered.

"Red hair and a sense of humor, both are enjoyable" she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Well Rosso, you are from London?" He nodded dazedly. "I will be in London in a week." He smiled thinking of the home field advantage. "Please entertain me. I know you are funny and I don't want to think of my problems."

For a half hour, he was as witty and charming as he could be. Each day he met her at the café for breakfast. She loved his sense of humor. By the fourth day, his last day, he waited for her and waited. At his drop dead time to bring the family breakfast, he spotted her. She kissed him very softly on the lips. His senses reeled as he tried to embrace her. "Rosso, I will be in London on Saturday."

"Wait," he called but she had vanished. He wondered how he would find her in a population of almost eight million Muggles. Especially when she had only told him her first name, Bianca, and the nickname her father gave her, 'Little Bee.'

That Saturday, he worked in their gag shop with his twin brother Fred. All he could think of was Little Bee and how he would find her. After they closed shop, he strolled in the land of Muggleville. Then he thought about where a tourist would go in London, the London Eye. As he enjoyed the panoramic view of it, several times over, he finally spotted her in Jubilee Gardens. 'Too many Muggles to do any magic,' he thought, 'Hurry! I've got to get down there.'

"Bianca!" He ran to her

"Rosso!" She threw her arms around him. As their lips touched, she explored his mouth, he thought his knees would buckle. "Since this is your town, will you be my guide?"

Over the next week, he toured her around until she left. However she promised she would be a return in a couple of months for a more permanent stay. She left him with the date of her move and to meet her at the London Eye at 9:30 PM that night. For the next couple of months, all George could think of was Little Bee, a childhood nickname only her family used but now he received that privilege.

When she moved, again he would take her out each evening, meeting at the London Eye at 9:30 PM, for evenings of dancing and to comedy clubs for a couple of weeks. Then he realized that he fell in love with a Muggle, not that he minded but he did wonder about how to tell her what he was. But he did mind her mysteriousness. Even though their relationship deepened to evenings with the most phenomenal shagging he had ever known; he didn't know where they were going or where he stood not he had ever cared in the past. His brother couldn't even give him advice as to how to solve the Little Bee problem.

One day in the shop, Fred read "The Daily Prophet." Then his brother exclaimed, "Bloody Hell! Draco Malfoy is engaged to Bianca Gasparo." He held up the paper for George to see. "Have you ever seen so much lovey, dovey, mushy eyed nonsense in your life?"

"Little Bee," gasped George, "my little Bee."

"Bollucks," exclaimed Fred, "You're bonking Malfoy's fiancée and Leone Gasparo's daughter. You need to get out of town and don't look back."

That evening George paced at the very tiny flat she kept in Chelsea, awaiting Bianca, newspaper in hand. She entered the flat, looking as stunning as ever. "Rosso," she purred as she went to kiss him.

"No," he yelled holding up the newspaper. "You're going to explain this."

"You just assumed I was a Muggle and it seemed like a good enough cover to keep our tryst secret."

"Tryst," he questioned.

"Don't be so naïve Rosso," she cued. "You see Draco and I have an arranged marriage. We get along well enough and I want a marriage and family. With him I can have that. But at the same time, I want passion and that is where you come in handy." He sat almost nauseous with what he heard. "Come now, it is common to have a spouse and a lover. Once I am married, we have to be very careful. It wouldn't do at all to have Rosso bambinos." She tilted his chin with her forefinger. "Besides, you are not the serious type." She started to undo his shirt buttons, "Now Rosso, just put all that anger out of your head and set your mind to pleasing me."

He pushed her hands away. "I love you!" For the first time since George could remember, he pointed the angry finger. "I will not be your toy! I demand that you break your engagement!" He shook with anger as he stood at the door. "Until you sever your engagement, you are cut off!"

Bianca smiled to herself as her plan set into motion. With the heartbreak of a public break up between her and Draco because h got caught cheating, her father gave her card blanch to do as she pleased. A couple of weeks later, Bianca tearfully confessed to her father that she only had a crush on Draco but wanted to please her father with her choice. Then she and Rosso eloped but kept the marriage a secret because he demanded that he be more than another piece of meat. However, George seemed upset over her engagement even though she explained that it had always and only been strictly platonic.

"Rosso, you continue to have jealousy over my ex-fiance, Draco Malfoy. I want to tell you a story that will abate your fears and explain the relationship he and I share."

"My brother is fourteen years older than me and I have no other siblings. Because of that I felt as if I were an only child. Growing up, each Sunday at church, I prayed for a sibling to play with. I promised that no matter what he or she was like, I would be good to them and swore to take care of them. Then when I was eleven, over the summer, they brought me a brother, a pale blond boy named Draco with the most cynical and cold blue eyes I had ever seen. You see no one told us of the encouraged marriages because we were too young to understand. I ran up and hugged him. However, I found that my new brother was broken so as I promised to God, I would fix him. When we played, if he acted obnoxious and believe me he did, I would completely ignore him which helped improve his behavior. After a day or so, he acted much nicer.

While my father runs a very strict household, he is loving and fair. One day my brother made snide comment to our house elf, Plix. Enraged my father sent him to his room without supper and told him to apologize or not eat until he did. After two days of stubbornness and starvation, he apologized. When he did, my father hugged him and told him that he was a good boy who just needed to learn manners. My poor brother looked so shocked but his behavior improved. With that, I understood more of why my brother was broken.

Every summer after that, he would start with that same cynical air that would pass with effort on my part. Two summers later, at a close friend's party, he politely fixed me a plate, not knowing my deathly allergy to mushrooms. The hosts should not have been serving mushrooms at all, knowing my allergy. When I ate them, I reacted. He immediately got me home and I pointed to the bag the antidote was in. The potion I had worked, but slowly. When I came to, I heard sobbing and him pleading with me not to die, apologizing profusely. When I opened my eyes, he quickly washed his face and became expressionless. A few months after summer break, he sent me an even stronger potion in case it happened again. With that, I knew then that he wasn't evil and doubted his heart was in all that Voldemort nonsense. I knew that he simply wanted to please his father.

When we were teenagers, we were told of our engagement. We went on a couple of dates and kissed but there was no fire so we just let it be, not wanting to anger our parents. After all, we got along. Then these past few months, I saw that my pale brother was broken again but far worse. This time he suffered from heartache so I had to fix him. Hopefully, he will find his happiness."

When Bianca pointed out how forward thinking the Malfoy family was with the marriage of Draco and Hermione a year later; Leone Gasparo declared that the Gasparo family would never be outdone by the Malfoys and released her from all obligations. Then a public engagement was announced between George Weasley and Bianca Gasparo, all her father's idea.

As an insurance policy, one day Bianca swished into the twins' joke shop and kissed George soundly. "You remember George Weasley, I love you. However, if you ever screw up, I will get revenge." She then turned and ran her finger down Fred's chest. "And, I will use you shamelessly in that revenge."

As soon as she left, Fred smiled at George, "I can't wait for you to bollucks it up."


End file.
